This invention relates to certain novel pesticidal phosphoryl- and phosphinyl-thioalkyl-cyclic sulfones and their use as insecticides and fungicides. The compounds of the invention are active as fungicides. Additionally some of the compounds of this invention are active as insecticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,506 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## where R.sup.1 denotes methyl or ethyl, R.sup.2 denotes linear or branded alkyl of a maximum of 5 carbon atoms, X denotes oxygen or sulfur, Y denotes sulfur or --NH--, Z denotes halogen and n denotes one of the integers 0, 1, 2 and 3, which are effective against pests, especially insects, Arachnida and Nemathelminthes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,725 discloses pre-emergent herbicides of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is either hydrogen, chlorine, or methyl, and Y is hydrogen, an alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, chlorine or bromine.